Angel Kisses
by DERLY-SUPAAFLY
Summary: DMHG. Takes place in their seventh year. Let's just pretend HBP never happened, Shall we? A story of how their love formed and grew. Lot's of fluff in the later chapters.Their is some cursing too. I used to have the rating set at T until one of my reviewe
1. Packing and Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter…Although I wish I owned Draco…He is **HOT!**

**A/N: **Hey guys. This is my first fic so I'm kinda new to all of this. Hopefully you like my story. Oh and for those of you people who don't like 'Fluff' I suggest you go read another fic. 'Cus this one has A LOT of that. Oh…and flames will be used to roast marshmallows… Thanks for reading my fic… Hope you enjoy it…

* * *

**Chaprter one: Packing and Hogwarts Express.**

Hermione Granger was silently packing her trunk, preparing to go back to Hogwarts. She sighed to herself as she thought about how much she was going to miss her school. 'This is my last year in Hogwarts. I can't believe I'm not going to have my professor's to take care of me or help me when I need it.' She thought to herself. She was still thinking about how much she was going to miss Hogwarts when all of a sudden an owl flew in through her open window. She immediately recognized it to be one of the Hogwarts owls.

"I wonder what the letter could say..." She asked herself out loud. "OH. MY. GOD!" She exclaimed when she realized that the 'letter' was not a letter at all, it was a badge. Not just _any_ badge, but a Head Girl's badge.

She immediately forgot about her previous worries and her mind was filled with thoughts of who the head boy would be, and whether or not she would complete all the work needed in order to be a great Head Girl.

These thoughts evolved to thoughts of her ex-boyfriend Ron. She hoped he wasn't selected as Head Boy! He was the shallowest person she had EVER known in her life. After that ferret Malfoy of course. Ronald had broken up with Hermione because, as he so maturely put it, she had no boobies. Oh how she hated him after that. He tried to act as if EVERYTHING was okay. 'My ass' she thought. 'I'm **NEVER **speaking to that git again. I'd rather become best friend's with Malfoy.'

Hermione no longer had "No boobies". She had completely evolved over the summer. Her hair transformed from bushy, to volumous waves. She no longer had bushy eyebrows either; she had GLADLY plucked the excess hairs from her eyebrows. She grew nice curves and took care of her weight, giving her an hourglass shape. Her style completely changed from conservative to more revealing. Not that she was showing it ALL, but more than usual. All in all, she was a total hottie.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow, when she would board the Hogwarts express for the last time. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ron's face when she walked in.

* * *

After boarding the train, she immediately looked for the compartment where Harry and Ron were. Even though she DESPISED Ron, Harry was still one of her best friend's, along with Ron's sister/Harry's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. She finally found the compartment and checked herself quickly before she walked in. 

Ron was talking to Harry about chess when Hermione walked in. His jaw literally dropped to the floor. Harry just looked shocked, but managed to keep his mouth shut.

Ginny on the other hand got over her shock faster than the two boys' and nearly knocked Hermione to the ground giving her a hug.

"Oh my gods Hermione! You look ABSOLUTELY stunning. How was your summer?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Calm down love," Harry said, "Let her breathe."

"It's okay Harry," Hermione said "Gin, my summer was AMAZING! I went to the most beautiful beaches in Miami!"

"That's Great 'Mione! I'm SO happy that you're Head Girl! Do you-"She was abruptly cut off when Hermione said...

"OH MY GODS! I have to go to the Head's compartment! I'll be back to change here."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Head's compartment waiting to see who the Head Girl was. He was surprised to see Hermione Granger. 'She's definitely changed.' He thought to himself. He didn't realize he was looking her up and down until Hermione coughed. 

"Like what you see Malfoy?" Hermione said, feeling a bit daring.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said. "I think I saw your boyfriend walking towards the back."

"Boyfriend? If you think I'm still with that immature prat you are COMPLETELY wrong. I hate him. Plus I'm Head Girl." She said.

"Oh...So your not the 'Golden Trio' anymore huh?" He said with a smirk. "Who's gonna protect Potty now?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"None of your damn business Malfoy so shut the fuck up." Hermione said calmly and smirked when she saw his jaw nearly touch the ground.

"A little touchy are we?" He said, once he regained his composure.

"I said shut the fuck up." She said, now mad at him.

"Whatever Granger. If you don't speak to me, I won't speak to you. Deal?"

"Deal."

They sat in silence for a while, each thinking about different things. It had been a little over an hour and Hermione was just about to go change when she heard a whimper. She looked over to Draco and saw that he was sleeping. 'God he looks hot...wait...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?' She thought. Since he was sleeping, she took a chance to look him over. His muscles were toned, his hair hung over his eyes in just the right way, and he looked more like a man now. His jaw was stronger and he was taller too, probably 6'2. She was still looking him up and down and she didn't realize that he had woken up and was doing the same to her.

'Wow. She's beautiful...wait...WHAT THE HELL? That's Granger we're talking about!' But he still couldn't help but notice the way she no longer had bushy hair, and she had filled up in all the right places. She ACTUALLY looked womanly. But then he saw her eyes. 'MY GOD her eyes are beautiful!' They were sparkling in the sunlight and had little specks of gold and green in them. She looked up feeling like someone was watching her, and she found herself staring straight into the gray-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Their eyes didn't separate until they felt the train slowly stopping. Hermione suddenly rushed out of the compartment leaving Draco to get his robes on and think.

Hermione ran into the compartment where her friend's and Ron were looking flushed.

"'Mione are you ok? You look a little flushed...What happened?" asked Harry.

"N-Nothing really. I...I just have to get dressed." She said,trying to regainher composure.

"Who's Head Boy 'Mione? Is he anyone we know?" Asked Ginny excitedly.

"It's Malfoy." She stated.

Right after she said that, she grabbed her trunk and walked out to get into the carriage's that transported them to Hogwarts. Without Harry, Ginny, or Ron. Much to her displeasure, she had to share the carraige with the head boy. 'Oh Joy' she thought. 'A whole 25 minutes with Malfoy...just bloody PERFECT!'.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter in my story.I hope to have the next one up in a couple of days. Review and I'll make it sooner. Thank you. Much love to my readers.**

**-DRACO'S.WiFEY..**


	2. Understanding

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I'd be sitting on my computer at 5:01 in the morning typing this if I was J.K. Rowling?

**A/N: Hi! I would like to thank my first reviewer Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 2008... I'm glad you like it and I hope I updated soon enough. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

The carriage ride was VERY quiet. Draco was just sitting there deep in thought and Hermione was also thinking. She actually kind of enjoyed the silence. She had time to gather her thoughts and think about what happened in the summer. She immediately regretted the silence as she thought about her cousin and best friend Julie Tears sprung to her eyes as she thought about all the good times she had with her. She couldn't believe she was gone. 

_FLASHBACK: _

_"Julie? OH MY GOD is that YOU?" Hermione had just answered the phone and thought she heard Julie's voice. _

_"'Mione…something terrible has happened. I'm so scared…Someone's after me." Came the shaking voice of Julie on the phone. _

_"Oh my god Julie, who? What happened? Calm down!" Hermione said. _

_"My parents are gone… I don't know what to do. There's someone in my house." _

_"Where are you now?" Hermione said. She was being calm so Julie wouldn't get more nervous. _

_"OH MY GOD HERMIONE! THEY'RE LOOKING FOR ME!" She whispered harshly. _

_"Julie, get out of your house NOW! Run as fast as you-" She was interrupted by a yell on the other end of the line. _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_The line went dead. _

_END FLASHBACK _

She couldn't stop the tears from spilling. Her best friend was dead, and she was killed by a wizard. Hermione knew it had to be a death eater because Julie was a muggle.

* * *

Draco heard Hermione crying and was shaken out of his thoughts. He had wondered why she was crying, but didn't allow himself to ask. 'She's just a mudblood. Why should I care if she cries?' He thought. 

A couple of minutes later, her sobs didn't stop and he was getting curios and slightly annoyed. "Granger, why, may I ask, are you crying?" Draco asked annoyance evident in his voice. He was not prepared to hear what she had said to him.

"IM CRYING BECAUSE MY BEST FRIEND HAS DIED! AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE ONE OF YOUR STUPID DEATHEATER CRONIES KILLED HER!" She yelled at him.

She was also not expecting to hear what she did.

"First of all, Granger, I am NOT a deatheater, nor will I EVER be. Second of all, I know how it feels to lose a best friend. I lost mine a couple of years ago. I'm really sorry to hear about that." He said sincerely.

* * *

She was even more surprised when she looked up into his silvery-blue eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. She got a sudden urge to hug him, but instead just said, "Right then, well… Thank you. And I'm also sorry to hear about your best friend." 

They were about to get out of the carriage and into Hogwarts when Draco called out "No problem."

* * *

Once everyone had gotten into the school and the new first years were sorted, Hermione and Draco were called up by professor Dumbledore. "I expect you both know why I'm calling you up here." He said, his eyes twinkling. When they didn't respond to him in any way, he kept talking. "As you know, Head Boy and Head Girl are supposed to share a common room. I know you two aren't the best of friends but as Head's I expect you to show house unity and be civil to one another during the whole school year. Now when everyone is done eating, you two are to come back up here so that I can show you to your rooms." He said. Hermione and Draco went back to their tables and ate. 

When they were done eating and everyone was leaving, Draco and Hermione made their way up to where Dumbledore was patiently waiting for them. When they got there he lead them down a hallway and up some stairs until they reached a portrait of a lion and a serpent. "Your password is to be chosen by you two." He said, witing for them to choose a password. "Lion's den" Hermione said at the same time that Draco said "Serpent fang.". Dumbledore decided that he should take action before it took them forever to decide."Okay then.The new password shall be Serpent's Den"

The portrait swung open and revealed their common room. It was a large rectangular shaped room with two loveseats in front of a fire, a small library, and two cherrywood desks. Hermione gasped at how lovely it was while Draco just stood there, too shocked to say anything. Dumbledore coughed and said "Goodnight students."

* * *

Hermione went straight to her room and sat on her bed. Her room was painted burgundy and had golden lines running down in differnt sizes.(A/N: Like some where really skinny and others were wide.) Her bed had a burgundy curtain around it and the comforters and pillowcases were gold. she saw two doors and found out that one led to her walk-in closet and the other headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Draco's room was pretty much the same as Hermione's but it was Emerald green and silver. When he opened the door to the bathroom, he saw that Hermione was looking at it too. They both said "We have to share a bathroom?" at the same time.

"I guess so..." Hermione said. "Whoever gets into the bathroom first has to go in and lock the door leading to the other person's room so that we know when it's being used."

"Okay Granger, whatever you say." Said Draco. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Malfoy."

* * *

**That's Chapter two to my story. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review Wink wink, nudge nudge**

-ME!


End file.
